


Don't (Do)

by Kaoupa



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Cooking, Rare friendship pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Shinjiro Aragaki has, over the years, partly due to personal experience with the Investigation Team, developed an allergic reaction of sorts to other people using his kitchen.
Relationships: Shinjiro Aragaki & Sumire Yoshizawa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Don't (Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by eiranerys's story "Ace in the Hole". If you want a general idea of how this universe is set up, look there (or just check it out in general, it's a great story).

SEES didn't have that many rules. (The Shadow Operatives were another story, but the Shadow Operatives were pretty much SEES during work hours).   
  
However, over the years, among both them and the people who worked with them, a few basic "suggestions for your own good" were worked out, and rapidly spread among those in the Kirijo Group who knew of Shadows.  
  
If you spoke ill of Minato Yuki or Takeharu Kirijo within earshot of any of them, the best thing you could hope for was a glare that could melt cement (and if the people who overheard you were Yukari, Minako, or Mitsuru, the best you could hope for was 100 kilometer per hour winds or the belief you were just left out overnight in winter).  
  
You did not bring up Ryoji Mochizuki around Akihiko due to his memories of the amnesiac mortal avatar of Death seducing Minako (or how his last words to him had been "If you don't marry her, you're a bigger idiot than me divided by Junpei!").  
  
Bringing up Strega around Chidori was a good way to get her to ignore you and Junpei to punch you.  
  
Insulting Koromaru's intelligence around him or Ken was a good way to get the former to bite your leg. Usually when you were trying to look cool in front of the cuter people in the office.  
  
Saying that Aigis and Labrys were less than human (which was frowned on in general already) was usually a precursor to learning that your job at the Kirijo Group had suddenly gotten a change in working hours that left you the only person in the office besides the janitors during the graveyard shift on weekends for a month.  
  
Fuuka Yamagishi was (despite what she said), a living angel, the sweetest person everyone there knew, and insulting her within earshot of anyone was a good way for it to get to Mitsuru and have your next vacation request rejected.  
  
And during family gatherings, nobody except Shinjiro and the people he personally allowed in were granted permission to go cook in the kitchen.  
  
That last one really didn't come up for the employees of the Kirijo Group who worked with the Shadow Operatives - Kikuno Saikawa, Mitsuru's personal assistant, was the only employee and "outsider" who really attended the familial functions of SEES.  
  
Well, until the Investigation Team first met the group.  
  
Yu had gotten along fairly well with Shinjiro.   
  
Three of his teammates, on the other hand...

  
_"OUT! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!"_   
  
_A screaming Rise, Yukiko, and Chie ran from the kitchen._   
  
_A shrunken-down Aeneas emerged roaring behind them, in a berserk state that, if he had seen it, might have given Ken unfortunate flashbacks._   
  
_And just beyond his Persona, a beyond-enraged Shinjiro Aragaki, wielding a pan that held their "food" like it was one of his battle-axes as he chased after them yelling things that would have gotten him glared at, smacked, or his mouth washed out with soap by every self-respecting parent in Japan._

  
"You want me to call in a decontamination team in advance? Shinjiro, I think you might be overreacting." Mitsuru frowned.  
  
"You remember what those three disasters did last time when the Investigation Team dropped by for our official meeting." Shinjiro replied, bluntly. "If any one of these Thieves gets any funny ideas..."  
  
"...I'll see if any of the janitors is interested in some overtime. I'll make no further promises." Mitsuru sighed.  
  
That was probably all Shinjiro had wanted in the first place. He took threats to his kitchen seriously, but not that seriously.  
  
...at least, he did now that he'd extracted promises from Chie, Yukiko, and Rise that they would never attempt to cook in his presence again without his direct supervision.  
  


As he walked into the house, already prepared for the worst, Shinjiro blinked. Something was off.

The house, even without him already there, smelled good.  
  
Frowning, he walked towards the kitchen, already ready to investigate.  
  
To both his lack of surprise and great surprise, there was somebody inside.  
  
The face he saw was familiar even though they had never met - all of the Shadow Operatives had been given dossiers of the Phantom Thieves before they made official contact with them.  
  
None of them mentioned any of the Thieves as having any high-level cooking skills. They tended to be rare among high school students.  
  
She didn't say anything when he came in. She flushed red, though - but that didn't stop her from carefully setting the pan she'd just taken out of the oven down.  
  
And it didn't stop him from taking the time it took her to set that pan down as an opportunity to carefully smell the air - and take a look at the food she'd already set out.  
  
He observed carefully.  
  
"I-I'm sorry if I interrupted something in your kitchen, Shinjiro-senpai!" Sumire Yoshizawa managed to get out, her stammer all but unnoticeable. "You weren't here, and everyone was getting hungry, but your friends all said you wouldn't like it if we ordered takeout, so I decided I would cook something..."  
  
"Hm." Shinjiro took one last look around.  
  
Then, he nodded.  
  
"I'll go get the pans from the garage. They're bigger."  
  
Without another word, he left.

Sumire looked surprised for a second, before she gave a shy smile and returned to her work.

Some things - such as the bond between true cooks - just didn't need to be spoken aloud every time.  
  
(He had a lot of words for the rest of SEES when they all tried to have him tested for hallucinations later, though).


End file.
